


god i really hope im not in love with my best friend

by saltyyyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, dnf brainrot, im projecting rn, pls don’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyyyy/pseuds/saltyyyy
Summary: boarding school au? mainly a slowburn fluffy thing i wanted to write  because we all r suckers for that shi huh.will be continued
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i came up w the idea of this high. moment of genius, what can i say?

“You’ll be in dorm 7, George,” A serious-looking woman informed him, sliding a serious-looking document across the reception desk towards him. “You’ll just need to sign this paperwork regarding the conditions of the dormitory and you’re ready to go.”

George signed without question. This was was the standard routine pupils attending had to go through before unpacking. George had been at the school for three years now and yet the procedure never failed to bore him. 

The receptionist skimmed over the file before deciding it was satisfactory. “Alllright. You’re good to go.”

George said nothing at his dismissal. His mind was on other things. For the last hour he had antagonised over whom he might be sharing a dorm with. Frustratingly of which would only be revealed once he reached his dorm, located conveniently on the sixth floor of his building. 

He was hoping to share with Alex, more commonly referred to as Quackity, since he was amusing and somewhat tolerable even after long periods of time. Although, George mused as he lugged his belongings up the stairs, he wouldn’t mind sharing with Karl either. In short, George wasn’t all too fussed.

The cold brass door knob of Dormitory 7 stared back at him as his hand hovered momentarily over it before pushing downwards and entering the room. 

“Holy shit!” George laughed breathily. The average dorm consists of four students maximum, but this seemed to be an exemption. Eight beds were cramped into a room that looked like it was designed for half the amount, all of them occupied. 

“George!” A voice he recognised as Sapnap yelled, enveloping him in a bear hug before he could protest. 

“Sapnap,, stop. You smell terrible.” George said fondly. 

“You probably like it.” He giggled as George processed the people around him. 

Quackity, Karl, Sapnap, Dream, Punz, Wilbur and Techno.

George dumped his bags on his assigned mattress. “Did you guys miss me?” 

“Pfft. No.” Sapnap responded, to be rebutted almost immediately by Wilbur. “Of course we did Gogy. Dweamie here was worried sick because you arrived so late. He kept on asking where you were-”

Wilbur was cut off by a pillow to his face. “That is such bullshit,” A flushed Dream wheezed from the opposite side of the room. 

“He’s in denial Gogy, don’t listen to him.” Wilbur reassured George, smoothening the pillow creases created upon impact. “I can pull up his text messages if you want.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“I would.”

George sighed as the room erupted into friendly banter, only vaguely listening to the conversation at this point. 

I’m not gonna get any fucking sleep, he thought to himself. He was right.


	2. the gang have an awkward conversation at lunch

George chewed on a stringy piece of pork that felt dry against his tongue. It had only been two days since his arrival but it felt like a lifetime. 

"Bloody hell George, you look shattered." Noted Wilbur from across the lunch table. He was right of course, George had been conscious of the dark-purple bags that had formed below the rims of his eyes. It almost looked like smudged makeup from a distance. 

"Why do you think?" He replied curtly. "Sapnap was snoring last night."

This warranted a snort from Sapnap, who was grinding his peas into a greyish pulp with his fork. "Oh please. I was barely snoring."

George rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by a sharp nudge into his ribs from Dream, who sat to his left. "You guys, look!"

This prompted the entire lunch table to follow the blonde's gaze to the water dispenser, where two students George recognised as Bad and Skeppy, were conversing. The darker-haired one, Skeppy, was rubbing the back of his neck in a somewhat bashful fashion, the tips of his ears reddening considerably as he realised he had an audience. Everyone promptly dropped their gaze except Techno, who smirked knowingly back at him until Skeppy pretended not to notice. 

"That was painful to watch." Dream commented, resuming his attempt to slice the tough lump of pork on his plate. "He should really just ask Bad out already."

Techno raised a disbelieving eyebrow at his remark. "Why don't you, uh, practice what you preach?"

This elicited a fit of giggles from Karl and Sapnap, who erupted into laughter as they watched Dream visibly flush and choke on a half chewed mouthful of overcooked meat. His eyes refused to meet George's, who didn't disguise his questioning stare as he watched Dream regain his composure with a tinge of amused confusion apparent on his face. 

"Stop." Dream chuckled. "Are you guys finished?"

The others noticed the change in subject but didn't push further. 

"Yup." Techno replied. "I'm not the biggest fan of pork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was quite fun to write ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Dream groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I really can't be bothered to go to chapel." 

George buried his face under his pillow. "Fuck, I forgot about chapel."

They had just returned from their final class and immediately collapsed into their beds from exhaustion. 

"You're so dramatic." Wilbur scolded as he slipped into a formal-looking blazer that was compulsory for school events like this. "Chapel isn't so bad."

"Mhmm. And it's only an hour and a half long! What more could you want?" Added Techno sarcastically, smoothing down the creases in his own blazer. This only warranted another chorus of groans from the both of them. Neither had made an effort to put their own blazers on, let alone get out of bed.

Wilbur leant against the frame of the door. "Come on Techno, the rest of our dorm has already left. These two don't count." 

"I'm ready. Later nerds." 

The hinges on the door shuddered as they left. George suddenly became conscious that only he and Dream were left in the room, and felt the need to say something to fill the silence. 

"We could always, y'know, just not go." 

"Wow George. I didn't take you to be a rebel." Dream yawned with a smile. 

George smirked, rolling onto his side so he could face Dream's bed. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Oh yeah? Like what."

"Ummm," George raked his brain for something interesting he could say in response. "Jeez, you're kinda putting me on the spot here. I mean, did you know that my favourite Disney film is Ratatouille?"

Dream hummed in what sounded like approval. "That's a good one. I like.." He trailed away momentarily before settling on an answer. "I like The Lion King."

George scoffed teasingly. "Of course you like The Lion King."

"What's wrong with The Lion King?" George could hear a smile in his voice.

"It's such a basic answer-"

Abruptly, Dream sat up in his bed. The sudden movement silenced George and he raised his head questioningly. 

"George!" Dream giggled, his voice dropping to a whisper. "There's someone coming!"

The aggressive, rhythmic pace of the footsteps implied the presence of a teacher. George looked to Dream, who in turn mouthed 'hide' and signalled towards the large cupboard in which spare sheets were stored. He tried (unsuccessfully) to contain a quiet laugh when Dream grabbed the scruff of his jumper and helped him into the narrow compartment, closing the closet door behind him. 

"Hee-llo?" The tight voice of a teacher inquired. "George? Clay?" 

George felt Dream stiffen at the use of his real name, aware of how close the two of them were positioned, pressed up against one another. Suddenly his tongue felt really rather dry and he was thankful for the darkness that concealed his fervent blushing. He could feel Dream's gaze burning into his skull but refused to meet it. 

Once they'd heard the footsteps fade, George squirmed past Dream, convinced he heard Dream's breath hitch at the movement. He let out a breathy laugh, hoping that his friend wouldn't notice how red his cheeks were. If he did, he didn't acknowledge it. 

"Jesus," Dream exhaled, running a hand through ruffled hair. "That was scary."

"Mhmm." George shook his head clear of all the emotions that were running through his head. Whatever he was thinking, he could deal with it later. "We have an hour to kill now."

Dream's face lit up, as if struck by a moment of brilliance. He grabbed George by his shoulders and shook him. "George!" He wheezed. "Let's go to the playground!"


End file.
